1. Field of the Invention
This medical invention relates to endotracheal tubes, and more particularly, to endotracheal tubes with quick-connect and disconnect couplers resistant to accidental pop-offs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Patients who are unable to breathe spontaneously require ventilation assistance. Such patients are typically connected to a ventilator, which provides continuous mechanical ventilation assistance.
Connecting the patient to the ventilator requires the use of ventilation tubing that connects to an endotracheal tube placed through the patient""s mouth and into the trachea. The connectors between the ends of the ventilation tube and the endotrachael tube utilize a friction-fit connector which may accidentally disconnect, an event known as xe2x80x9cpop-offxe2x80x9d. Disconnection of the connector precludes mechanical ventilation assistance, thereby creating a hazardous situation for the patient. To eliminate xe2x80x9cpop-offxe2x80x9d events, medical personnel often xe2x80x9ctiexe2x80x9d the ends of the adjoining tubing together. For patients in a home setting who are not under continuous supervision by medical personnel, xe2x80x9cpop-offxe2x80x9d events can be fatal. When an endotracheal tube is used, saliva or other secretions accumulate around the end of the endotrachael tube and require periodic suctioning so that the saliva and secretions are not aspirated. In order to perform suctioning, the endotracheal tube must be quickly disconnected from the ventilation tubing and quickly reconnected to a manual ventilation bag. The proximal end of the endotracheal tube must be securely connected to the manual ventilation bag to prevent a xe2x80x9cpop-offxe2x80x9d event.
it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ventilation tube connection system designed to prevent a xe2x80x9cpop-offxe2x80x9d event where the tubing components inadvertently become disconnected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system that uses manual, quick-connect and disconnect connectors between the components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system that allows a manual ventilation bag to be connected to the proximal end of the modified endotracheal tube so that manual ventilation assistance may be provided.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a system that allows the adjoining tube components to be selectively adjusted over the patient to reduce torque forces on the connectors and to improve patient comfort. These and other objects are met by the ventilation tube connection system disclosed herein that includes a modified endotracheal tube, an intermediate elbow connector, and a modified ventilation tube. The modified endotracheal tube includes a main tube section that extends into the throat of the patient and a cylindrical-shaped end adapter attached or integrally formed on the distal end of the main tube section. The end adapter is slightly conical-shaped and designed to slidingly connect to the rotating leg member on the elbow connector, or to a rotating coupler on the modified ventilation tube. A first rotating coupler is used to hold the end adapter on the rotating leg member. Using this design, the end adapter may also slidingly connect to the ventilation tube on a standard, manual ventilation bag.
The elbow connector is a hollow structure comprising a rotating leg-member rotatably attached to an L-shaped fixed member. The fixed member includes a short leg section and a long leg section perpendicularly aligned and integrally formed therewith. During assembly, the rotating leg member is longitudinally aligned and rotatably attached to the short leg section. The opposite end of the rotating leg member is designed to slidingly receive the end adapter on the modified endotracheal tube. Disposed around the rotating leg member is an adjustable collar that securely holds the end adapter inside the rotating leg member.
The long leg section on the elbow connector is designed to selectively connect to a rotating coupler which is used to selectively connect the elbow connector to a modified ventilation tube. In the preferred embodiment, the modified ventilation tube includes a main stem member designed to slidingly connect to the rotating coupler during use. Disposed around the rotating coupler is an adjustable second collar that selectively locks the fixed leg member inside the rotating coupler.
The diameters of the end adaptor, the rotating leg member, the long leg section, and the rotating coupler are sufficient to create airtight connections when the adjoining components are connected together. Optional O-ring seals are disposed between the rotating leg member and the short leg section, and the joint between the rotating coupler and the modified ventilation tube to provide airtight seals between the endotracheal and ventilation tubes and the elbow connector.
When assembled, the rotating leg member, the rotating coupler and the two adjustable collars enable the medical worker to selectively adjust the relative axial orientation of the end adapter on the rotating leg member and the axial orientation of the rotating coupler on the long leg section. When the components are adjusted for greater comfort, the end adapter and rotating coupler are locked in their respective axial positions on the rotating and fixed leg members, respectively. Since the rotating leg member and the rotating coupler are not axially locked in position on the elbow connector and on the modified ventilation tube, respectively, they may axially rotate when torque forces are applied thereto by the endotracheal and modified ventilation tubes thus preventing accidental xe2x80x9cpop-offsxe2x80x9d.
The conical-shape of the end adaptor is also sufficient in diameter so that the complementary-shaped end of a manual ventilation bag may slidingly connect thereto if desired. In addition, the diameters and shapes of the end adapter and rotating coupler are compatible so that the rotating coupler on the modified ventilation tube may directly connect to the end adapter if desired.